Whammy's House of Random
by AJ-Robinson28
Summary: What do you get when you combine 5 insane child geniuses, 2 unfortunate elderly gentleman, 1 immature sweet obsessed detective and a whole bunch of random situations? You get whammy's house of random! Join us as we go through the daily lives of Far, Violet, Mello, Near and Matt as they survive whammy's house for gifted children! MelloxOC NearxOC slight MattxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Near Lego Fort~!**

Far: oh Near~! Where are you?

Near: I need to hide. Ah, I shall build a fort out of Legos.

~One Lego Fort and a playroom you can barely step into later~

Far: oh, come on! I know you're in there!*Pounds on front door*

Near:*completely emotionless*neverrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Far:… Okay then…

Violet:*looks in playroom*hey Fa-what's with the Lego Castle?

Near:*now on roof of Fort*it's a fort, Violet.

Violet: no need to say my name so accusingly. Let me rephrase that, what's with the legal fort?

Near: I'm hiding from Far.

Violet:…*Turns to Far*

Far: I don't know why he's hiding. I was going to give him back his Rubik's cube.

Everyone:…

Near: you still scare me…

**Insert line here**

Violet is a vampire!

Mello:guess what!

Near and Far: what?

Mello: Violet is a vampire!

Near: no she's not. She's a completely normal person.

Mello: yes she is! I swear! She sparkles in the sunlight!

Matt: sure…

Four: that's not a good reason, Mello.

Violet: what are you guys talking about?

Everyone:… Nothing…

Violet:… Okay then*leaves*

Mello: see?! She avoided the subject!

Far: no, she didn't.

Mello: she left with a worried look on her face! She knows we caught onto her!

Near: actually, I believe the facial expression she showed was confused.

Mello: shut up Near!

Far: I agree with Near-

Mello: you too Far!

Matt: why do you think she's a vampire anyway?

Mello: she's pale, she never goes outside, she has sharp teeth, her eyes are purple, she barely eats, and she almost never sleeps!

Near: the rational reasons for all of those. She's pale because she never goes outside because she, like myself, doesn't like the outdoors. She is going to think his humans canines are naturally sure. Prize or purple because they are. She is a small appetite. And for the last one, she simply an insomniac.

Matt: yeah, and a Violet is a vampire, what are you, some kind of mermaid?

Mello: merman, MERMAN!

**Insert line here**

Mello:*walks into bathroom*hey Violet are you I-I-I-I-*nosebleed*

Violet: EH?! Violet shampoo attack!*Throws bottle of shampoo Mello's head knocking him to the ground*PERVERT!

Mello:*runs to door*lock the damn door next time!

**Insert line here**

Violet:*bites bagel*

LYK A BAWZ.

**Insert line here**

Mello:*dumping Violet' s sketchbooks in the lake*MWAHAHAHAHA!

~In Violet's office ~

Violet: MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

whammy food fight extraordinaire!

Near:*eating in the food court with Violet, Matt, and far*this is the first time I've had edible food products in a long time

Mello:*burst through the door*WHAMMY FOOD FIGHT EXTRAORDINAIRE!*Start throwing food*

Near: my perfectly white clothing is covered in food, because of you, Mello.

Violet: MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Far: yay! Food fight!*This burrito at Near*

Near: if you twits don't mind, I'm going back to my Lego Fort before I get another burrito thrown at me.*Storms out of the food court*

Mello:*throws a tray of Chinese food at Violet*GOTCHA! HA HA!

Violet: oh, it is on now!*Throws ice cream cone at Mello*

Matt: videogame controller attack!*Those Xbox controllers at random people*

Far: Mello! Ice cream time!*SPLAT*

Mello: I'm gonna go find Near!*Runs off*

*Half an hour later*

Mello: I found near!

Far: well, where is he?

Mello: up there.*Points at balcony*

Near:*drops nachos on Far*payback, Far! Payback!*Runs back to his Lego Fort*

**insert line here**

Violet: oh, Mello, how annoying you can be.

Mello: why thank you!*Walks away*

Violet: I need revenge… Oh!I know!*Walks into Mello's room*where would I put chocolate if I were Mello? Under the floor!*Looks under whose floorboards*rock… An old candy wrapper… Is this Near' s old Rubik's cube?*Keeps looking under the floorboard*

Violet: it's not in here! Where would it be?… It's in someone else's room!*Searches through other people's rooms and under the floorboards*ha ha! There it is! Wow, that is a lot of chocolate… Now he'll see what happens when he messes with me…

*One hour later*

Mello: VIOLET! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!?

Violet: well, maybe you should check in the lake, WHERE YOU THREW MY NOTEBOOK!

Mello: my precious chocolate is contaminated by that stupid lake! VIOLET!

**Insert line here**

Near and Far's movie time!

Far: I'm determined to make you show emotion!

Near: well, that is practically impossible. I never show emotion.

Far: well you are going to cry, because I rented Titanic!

Near: no I won't. I've never cried from a movie.

Far: well, you will now.*Puts Titanic in the DVD player*

Near: fine. I'll watch it. But I won't cry.*For sits on the couch with near*

*2.5 hours later*

Far: that…*Sniff*… Was the saddest…*Sniff*… Movie…*Sniff*… Ever!

Near:*was completely straight face*every movie is so typical. A love story. A happy ending. I'm going to bed now.

Far:wha…? How could you not cry during that! It was so sad!

Near: it's a typical movie. Good night* walks to his room*

Far: I'm going to get him to show emotion one day….

**Insert line here.**

Troll~

Violet: I'm bored.

Mello: yeah, me too.

Violet: any ideas for something to do?

Mello: no…

Both:…

Violet: oh, I got it! We should troll Near!

Mello: I like that idea*smirk*

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia~!

Violet: hey, Mel…

Mel: yes?

Violet: you want to watch hetalia?

Mello:hetalia? What the hell is that?

Violet: an anime.

Mello: sure, Near hasn't fallen into her little trap yet, so why not?

-With Near-

Near:*covering purple paint*Violet.*Sighs and walks into the laundry room. Feathers drop and cover him*. And Mello.

-Back to Vi and Mells-

Violet:*puts DVD in*okay…

ONE EPISODE LATER

Mello:God America is annoying

Violet: I like Italy.

Mello: I mean seriously, who wants a giant hero to stop global warming? It sounds that something you would think of.

ANOTHER EPISODE LATER

Violet:*humming Marukate chykiyuu*

YET ANOTHER EPISODE LATER

Mello:*confused*this show is weird…

AND ANOTHER

Violet: Mello…

Mello: yes?

Violet: you are Russia.

Mello:HUH?!

And another…

Mello: what the hell do you mean I'm Russia!? I should be Britain!

Violet: I think Far should be Britain…

You guessed it…

Violet:Marukate chykiyuu-

Mello: SHUT UP!

…

Mello: Twitch. Twitch.

Violet: did you just say "twitch. Twitch" out loud?

Mello:._.

Violet: I think the show is rubbing off on you…

**Insert line here**

Near: what should I do for revenge…ah, mello's chocolate should do for him. But what about Violet… Maybe her Horn or piano, or her art supplies… I might as well prank Far as well. that will be easy.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode four**~

Violet:*runs up to Mello* Mel! Youll never guess what!

Mello:*unrealistically hopeful* you found two golden tickets to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory?!

Violet:*confused* no…

Mello: aw…

Violet: L is here!

Mello: really?! That's almost as good!

Violet:… Well, anyway, there's some kid handcuffed to him. Kind of hot actually…

Mello:*raises eyebrows*

Violet:*cough* ignore that. But anyway, he's in the library, we should go see him!

Mello: yeah, you think he brought gifts?

Violet: yes, Linda got a new paint set.

Mello: well, let's go then!

Both:*walking to library and are about to open door when they hear Light*

Light: Ryuuzaki! I already told you, I'm not Kira!

Mello:*whispers* he brought to a Kira suspect?

Violet: he must've, so, he must've come pretty urgently.

L: he may not be now, but he was at some point. There's no question about it, Light Yagami at least was Kira.

Violet:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that's my cue.

Mello: Huh?

Violet:*kicks open door and bursts into room Light and L both look up surprised*

Mello:*laughs awkwardly* uh, hey?

Violet: L! You're back! *Runs to L and glomps him*

Light:*eyebrow raise* Ryuuzaki, who is this?

L: oh, hello Violet. She's one of my five top successors.

Light: successors? So you were lying about me becoming L if you died.

Mello: hi, L and…

Lights: I'm Light Yagami.

Mello: how long does it take to do your hair in the morning?

Light:*furrows eyebrows* Huh-

L: oh yes, Mello, I brought you something. *Pulls a giant Hershey kiss from pocket*

Mello:*eyes light up immediately and grins* oh my God! It's huge!

Violet: oh! What did you get me!? *Grin*

L: here. *Pulls three boxes of pocky from his pocket also*

Mello: woah, it's like a Mary Poppins bag but it's his pocket…

Violet:* :D * Kyaaaa! Pocky! In three flavors too! rainbow, chocolate and strawberry! Too awesome for words! Thank you! *Hugs L again*

L:*awkwardly pats Violet back* Um, you are welcome. I hadn't expected such a strong reaction…

Violet:*turns to Light* so youre Kira?

Lights: I'm not Kira!

Violet:Hm, I see that you're not stupid at least.

Roger*over intercom* will all children please report to the designated classrooms for the weekly ranking test. That is all, thank you.

L: you two should probably go, if you don't mind, Light-Kun and I will observe.

Mello: yeah!

**-In class A1-**

Watari:*smiles* welcome, children. Since I'm here, I will be giving you the test instead of Mr. Roger.

Mello, Violet and Far: yay!

Watari: I've designed this test specifically for the top five. This is a deductive reasoning test. All of the situations are actual cases that have been solved by L. This does affect your ranking in the top five, but it will not affect L's choice in successor. No talking and please do your best.

Violet: okay, I can do this, I've been studying all week.

Mello: _got to beat Violet! Got to beat Violet! Oh, Near too._

Far:-well, crap-

Near:~…~

Matt: (why is everybody so stressed?)

Light: who are the other three?

L: the one with red hair is Matt, the albino is Near, and the one who is in all black is Far, and the two you met before our Mello and Violet.

Light: I still don't understand exactly what is going on…

L: there my successors. When I die, one, or all, I hope, of them will become L.

Light: but theyre only 10!

L: actually, Light-Kun, they are each 14.

Light: I was over exaggerating Ryuuzaki.

L: well, you are incorrect so I decided to correct you.

Light:*sighs*okay then, Ryuuzaki.

Violet: let's do this! Okay, number five. If a suicide note was found it a crime scene, what would you do with it first A) check for fingerprints, B) to use it as a napkin?C) check for message or D) throw it at a cake? There's no way it's b or d so… C

Mello:_ what would you do someone shot at you?… Shoot back __of course!_

Far:-what the- what does my favorite sweet have to do any of this?! Well… I guess mustache cupcakes!-

Near: ~what does deduction have to be a weak point of mine?~

Matt: (if I think of this like a videogame, the bad guy would be the biggest… So A!)

**25 minutes later**

Violet: ha ha done! *Jumps up and slams pencil onto paper* ha ha! What now!?Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!Nooooooooow?!*Walks to Watari's desk*. Here you go Watari! *Smiles then leaves*

Light: I only realized just now how weird Violet hair is. Blonde with purple is definitely interesting. And Far sort of looks like you Ryuuzaki. At leats her coloring. Pale skin, black hair and eyes. She's the exact opposite of Near. Even though they are the same size.

L: is it in Light-Kun's nature to judge people upon first appearance?

Light:Huh?

L: that is very Kira like, Light-Kun. Your percentage has raised by 3.7%.

Light: what the?! Ryuuzaki!

L: says names accusingly, also Kira like. Another two perce-

Light: SHUT UP!

L: Cuts people off. Another 2.9% more.

Light:Ughhhhhh! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Near:*stands up* that was more difficult than I had anticipated*hands paper to Watari than walks playroom*

**A minute later**

Far: ha ha! The mustache Queen has conquered this obstacle! *walks to Watari and gives paper* yay!:3

Mello: finally! *Gives Watari paper leaves to find Violet*

Watari: whenever you are done Matt.

Matt:*is asleep* H-huh? Oh, I finished 10 minutes go. Here.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter of this yet. Well anyway sorry it took so long. School could have been mistaken for hell. I stayed home today because i threw up -~- not fun. I guess thats what I get for eatin nachos and corn at the same time at the fair last night...but, i finally finished it sooo...yay :3 hope you enjoyed it Jordan is writing about a date with Near and Far thats based of "Lets match U" by superstrawberryL. Its good so far (that wasnt a pun right?) and i cant wait for her to finish. next chapter should be done soon. bye bye~!**


End file.
